Today's News
Archives Notable Dates Please leave comments at the talk page only. January 30, 2009 Here is the finalized rule list for this wiki; # BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD! # Be civil to other users at all times. # Ignore all rules. If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ignore them. # When in doubt, take it to the '. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioral principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's ''talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. #Respect copyright. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. # '''Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. #'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. #Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). # Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. # Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~, which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Save. But don't sign on mainspace articles. # Use the preview button; it helps prevents edit conflicts and mistakes. It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too! Ten Tailed Fox 17:12, 31 January 2009 (UTC) January 29, 2009 Okay everyone, today I have some updates as to what you can do on the site. As you already know, you can create and edit any article on the site. There are several types of articles you may write; * Articles on the disease (Cystic Fibrosis) itself. * Articles on treatments and medicines for the disease. * Articles on organizations affiliated with CF. * Articles on important people who have CF. * Articles on films or books about CF. * Or story articles in which you can tell about a personal experience you had either with CF, or a friend or loved one who has CF. Of course, as the wiki grows, we will probably have other types of articles, but for the most part, these are the allowed types. Thank you for your time. Ten Tailed Fox 21:15, 29 January 2009 (UTC) January 28, 2009 What Is Cystic Fibrosis? Cystic fibrosis (CF) is an inherited chronic disease that affects the lungs and digestive systems of about 30,000 children and adults in the United States (70,000 worldwide). A defective gene causes the body to produce unusually thick, sticky mucus that: - clogs the lungs and leads to life-threatening lung infections - obstructs the pancreas and stops natural enzymes from helping the body break down and absorb food. Statistics * About 1,000 new cases of cystic fibrosis are diagnosed each year * More than 80% of patients are diagnosed by the age of three * At least 40% of the CF patient population is age 18 or older * In 2005, the median age of survival was nearly 37 years Almost 60 years ago, few children with cystic fibrosis lived to attend elementary school. Today, advances in research and medical treatments have further enhanced and extended life for children and adults with CF. Many people with the disease can now expect to live into their 30s, 40s and beyond =D Invite everyone you know to join!! Its up to you. Help out!! Invite people to join !! I started this wiki in honor of my two cousins (one of whom is my best friend and as close to me as a brother). Both have CF and both of them are near and dear to my heart. Ten Tailed Fox 14:48, 28 January 2009 (UTC) category:Today's News